


Celery Sticks

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brat Shirabu Kenjirou, Hand Feeding, Handler Tendou Satori, M/M, Mentioned Reon Ohira, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shirabu is a pet regressor, Shirabu regresses to a bunny, Vegetables, bunny - Freeform, pet regression, petreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: “Here comes the little wood log; I’m sure hoping Bunny-Kun catches it before it falls.” Shirabu chomps into the ‘wooden log’ chewing obnoxiously.or Shirabu is a pet regressor
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Tendou Satori
Series: Hq Agere fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Kudos: 17





	Celery Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy some a little different. I am working on request I swear. I'm just really slow and spend too much time thinking of other prompts.

Plucking up another celery stick, Tendou wiggling the veggie next to Kenijro’s nose, “Here comes the little wood log; I’m sure hoping Bunny-Kun catches it before it falls.” Shirabu chomps into the ‘wooden log’ chewing obnoxiously, though he doesn’t chew for long, because two seconds later, he bites into another piece. 

Kenjiro’s favorite snack during the time he slips within his bunny headspace is celery sticks. Carrots give a nice crunch too, but he prefers the nice greeny veggie over the ones that resemble Karasuno’s number ten. He chaws down harder on the next celery stick due to the image of that little monster on the court.

His handler, Tendou’s favorite snack, is the celery sticks as well, but only because he can dip them in chocolate. The plain version makes him want to throw up.

The main difference Shirabu faces while age regressing and pet regressing is that he enjoys being hand-fed during the time he is a pet.

It’s too intimate to be spoon-fed warm miso soup as he snarls back to his caregiver.

Meanwhile, he can control the situation while in bunny headspace, just like a setter would in a game. Kenjiro gets to decide how much food he wants, when he wants it, and if his handlers don’t listen to his _needy_ demand, he misses his veggies and accidentally bites a finger or two. 

“C’mon, Bunny grump. You gotta finish up all your veggies, or else Wakatoshi and Reon will turn into two very protective mama rabbits,” twitching his nose, Shirabu lets a pout form on his face, “Only a few pieces left, Bun-Kun,”

Kenjiro is already crouching down in a very bunny-like position; his knees and legs are pressing against his bed. Meanwhile, his hand sits under his shoulders. Curving his back so that if Ushijima walked in, he would show concern for the bunny’s spin. Kenjiro refuses the celery stick pushing against his lip. A bunny makes demands, not the other way around. Handlers do whatever he wants, or else he nips.

Shirabu bends himself even farther down to be right on top of Satori. Staring into his green pupils, Kenjiro bows his head and nips Tendou’s nose. 

It’s not a hard nip, just more shocking than anything. Once, the gold-haired bunny jerks back to his original, back-breaking position. Tendou’s eyes are wide and brimming with bewilderment. The tip of his nose is wet and has a reddish tint to it, but it shouldn’t hurt too much.

Once again, Satori lifts the celery stick back up to the bunny regressor, “If you are gonna chew on anything, I think it should be edible, kitten.” The green vegetable falls into the bowl cut of golden hair. 

Kenjiro pouts.

Reon is his favorite handler for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at my Tumblr uwu-oikawa  
> I've been making a bunch of moodboards lately


End file.
